


Happy new year

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angels forgive her, Celebrations, Clary is back, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, New Hope, New Year's Eve, so her memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: Shadowhunters and Downworlders are celebrating New Year´s Eve together
Relationships: Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Happy new year

Maia and Bat turned around _Taki´s_ , the last day of the year and it was occupied there. Both the Downworlder and Shadowhunters came to enjoy and celebrate the arrival of the new year. Luke hugged Maryse and whispered something in her ear, and Maryse blushed and laughed. Izzy listened as Simon played with a smile on her face. Magnus and Alec hugged each other, and Magnus had his head on Alec's shoulder. Jace sat at the bar alone.

"What about the long face?" Maia asked, pushing another shot at him. "I do not know what to do. Everyone is here in pairs and I .... "

"I see," Maia smiled encouragingly. "I would also like her to return. And she saw what she helped build. ”

"But that's not possible," Jace kicked a shot. "Angels."

It was midnight and there was a mass toast. They all went outside, where the Seelies already had fireworks ready. In a close embrace, they watched the exploding firecrackers illuminate their faces. In the colorful flood of lights, they exchanged New Year's toasts and kisses.

Jace felt someone look at him, turned in that direction. She was standing there. Fireworks lit up her face. When she noticed that he was watching her. She smiled. He reached her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She looked at Jace. "Can you see us?" He asked in surprise. "Yes," she nodded. "The angels forgave me and returned my memories and sight. I guess it's a New Year's miracle, "she shrugged.

Jace took Clary to the others. Bat returned and brought another glass of champagne and handed it to Clary.

"I guess miracles happen on New Year's Eve," Luke hugged his daughter. "Happy New Year. Welcome back, Fray, "Alec hugged her. "I missed you too, Lightwood!"

"Lightwood-Bane," Alec corrected her with a laugh. "Biscuit," Magnus hugged her. "Magnus."

"Clary," Izzy hugged her. "Izzy," Clary returned her hug. Then Simon took over. And they all ended up in a big hug.

It was truly a Happy New Year. And the happiest for Jace, his girlfriend returned, and the Angels forgave everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you all Happy new year 🎉🥂


End file.
